Communication Breakdown
by FreeWillow
Summary: They caught the same train together for 5 years. When they reached their station, she went one way, he, another. Story of my life. Sakura Haruno is just your average highschool student, ith just a little more than a big crush. SasuSaku, and other pairing.
1. Heartbreak

**I do not know Naruto, because, if I did, AKATSUKI WOULD RULE THE WORLD and Temari and Shikamaru would be together by now.**

Chapter 1- Heartbreak.

_It is the start of a brand new school year for Konoha Academy, a prestigious academy in the middle of the Fire Country's capital. Sakura Haruno is beginning a new day... _

"Sakura"

"Hey Sakura!"

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura pulled her sleek white ipod earphones out of her ears and turned around to see her best friend, Ino Yamanka, chuffing towards her.

"Bitch! I swear you don't love me!" Ino said, pulling down her skirt from all that running.

"Shh, Ino! I don't want to sound like lesbians or anything!" said Sakura, glancing around for any funny looks.

"OH SAKURAAAAAA DEAAAAARR, YOU ARE SO GREAT IN BED!" shouted Ino, purposely shouting while Sakura flushed a deep red. "Ino!" she said, morbidly embarrassed.

"Don't worry Sakura, we all are aware you love Sasuke Uch- mergghhh!" Ino's mouth was instantly smothered by Sakura's frantic hand "Shhhh!" she said, hushing her fiercely, while Ino's eyes looked at her, spelling the words BITCH!

Suddenly, as if on cue, a gorgeous-looking raven haired boy made his way to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, you catching the train today, anyway?" asked the boy, only raising his eyebrows slightly when he saw Sakura and Ino's funny position.

"Of course!" Sakura squeaked as Ino licked the inside of her hand to get her to let go.

"Cool" replied Sasuke, his cool liquid black eyes melting Sakura's heart. "I'll see you later, then" he added, with a final weird look at Ino, who had began trying to bite Sakura's hand to get her to let go.

Once he had left, Sakura let her saliva-covered hand go off Ino's mouth, and turned to glare at the ditzy best friend "God! Can't you pretend you are a normal human being hen I am talking to Sasuke?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on, it wasn't that a big deal, Sakura. You guys have been catching the train home together for, how long now?"

"5 years" Sakura answered quietly. Her and Sasuke had always caught the train to together, and always got off at the same station. However, when it came time for them to cross the bridge over the traintracks, he went one way, she, other. _Story of my life _Sakura thought wirily, not even pretending to listen to Ino's blabble about some guy she had been talking to on MSN.

"So yeah... He's name's like, Sai, and he is like, ohmyfuckinggawsh gorgeous. Not even kidding. Sakura? SAKURA! Please listen to me. I am having a mid-teen crisis here!"

"Who's having a mid-teen crisis?" Came a boyish voice. "TENTEN!" spuealed Ino, jumping on her in a gay (meaning happy) way. "H-hello, Ino..." Came a timid voice from behind Tenten.

"Hinata! I didn't see you there! Haaaaiiii!" Shouted Ino, behaving like her usual ditz.

Sakura smiled at her two other best friends. Although Tenten and Hinata where best friends, they where like, polar opisite. Tenten is a tomboy who loves sports and proving that she is better than guys. Hinata faints at the sight of one. Sakura loved them both the way they where.

"Uh-oh, hotties, coming our way" Tenten suddenly said, in a low voice.

Sakura looked up to see 5 of the most gorgeous guys in the entire school. Sasuke, the head of them, was talking casually to Naruto, his hyper-active, but totally cute best friend. Neji, a billionaire, heir to one of the most reputable shipping companies, was typing something into his totally sleek blackberry. Shikamaru, the bad-ass of the group, was lounging back, looking highly rebel and quite nonchalant. Kiba, the total party-animal and crude pervert, was talking at high speed about something dirty he did with a girl, to nobody in particular.

_Woah, hold on a second, _Sakura noticed somebody hanging at the back of the group. "Ino, who's that?" Sakura asked Ino of the tall, dark-haired fellow that managed to be slightly nerdy, but hot at the same time.

"Hmm..?" Ino looked over to the mysterious dark haired guy, and immediately began to hyperventilate.

"OHHH MYYGAWWDD!! THATS SAI!! AND I'M NOT EVEN WEARING ANY GUY MAKEUP!" Ino dived behind Sakura and tried to plaster her face extra foundation. But it was too late. The group heard the commotion and went over to investigate.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed over her shoulder "They're coming... And what the hell is Sai doing at this school anyway?"

"I have no idea!" Ino wailed as she ducked up- and Sakura chuckled as her frazzled look.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as he instantly jumped in front of the group. Hinata blushed. Naruto was really good-looking, and she always admired his strong personality.

"Shuddit, dobe" Sasuke said, looking cute yet cool at the same time. Sakura sighed audibly. He just melted her heart.

"Err.. Ino, you right?" Shikamaru suddenly piped up, noticing Ino's distressed look. Sakura giggled. Ino actually thought she had already ruined her chances with Sai before he had even realised that Ino was there.

"Ino?" Sai's husky, yet totally sexy voice broke through. "I didn't know that you went to this school" Sai said, staring at Ino as if he liked what he saw.

Just as the two groups really got talking, Sakura and the girls felt themselves being pushed apart. "Move it Forehead!" Came a whiny voice, and Karin, the evilest, bitchiest queen bee pushed her way forward, followed by her faithful companions, Shiho and Tayuya.

"Hi Sasukeeeee" purred Karin in a seductive voice, which wanted to make Sakura puke. Surely Sasuke wouldn't fall for that kind of crap!

To Sakura'd dismay, Sasuke turned on the charm right back. "Hey Karin" he said in a low, sexy voice, making Sakura want to run away and cry.

"Listen Sasuke," Karin said, but not before making sure that the four girls here watching closely. "My cousin is opening the latest teen club, The Vibe, and I got automatic entry. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, and, we can have a little fun" she winked.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke... and Karin? No way. But then, Sakura felt her knees buckling when she heard the heart-breaking words of _Sure... Karin.... _

**Muah ha ha!! Major plot twist in like the first chapter. I'm evil like that!**

**What is thought of my first fanfic? Please review, it helps me become a better writer, and I get to understand how to improve my technique. Please note, flamers will be EATEN BY ZETSU!! Hahah**

**Sasuke: It's official, she's insane**

**Will: Quiet, you!!**

**Sasuke: Hn**


	2. I don't Understand

**Chapter 2 is up!! Thanks so much to those who reviewed my story. Made me believe I wasn't completely crazy for writing this story.**

"I don't understand"

It was just before class started and Sakura stared dumbfounded at the ground, while Ino rubbed her back sympathetically and Tenten and Hinata where looking at her with concern. The boys had left, as well as Karin and her ARMY OF SKANKS.

"Why would he say yes, Ino?"

"I have no idea"

"She's a skank, Ino"

"I know she is"

"But I'm prettier than her, right?"

"Of course, sweetie!"

"Definitly"

"Y-yes, Sakura..."

"Then why would he say yes?!"

"We could kill her!"

"That could work"

"Grate her hair!"

"H-huh? I-Ino? Tenten?"

"Force feed her ipod to her!"

"Guys, shut up"

"Shove her mascara up her bleach-blonde-"

"Guys"

"But she's not blonde-"

"GUYS!"

Ino and Tenten stopped their ranting and stared at Sakura with sympathy. They felt terrible. Poor Sakura loved Sasuke more than anything, and that bitch Karin purposely made a scene of asking him out in front of her.

"I could talk to him. Demand to know what he is on" Ino cackled like a witch.

"It's okay, I'll handle it" Sakura said quietly, as the bell rang. The four girls scampered off to class.

At the end of the day, Sakura waited for Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Neji, the usual train gang. Hinata showed up first, and it was the usual awkward silence because Hinata wasn't a conversation starter and Sakura was still upset. Sasuke showed up after that, and Sakura evil-eyed him, and he raised his eyebrows in return, clearly confused as to why Sakura was treating him like that. Neji showed up, appearing to be arguing with someone on the phone. He hung up on the person when he reached the group, concern in his eyes.

"Waiting for Naruto, as usual" said Neji, the disdain in his voice.

"That dobe" said Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

Sakura continued glaring at Sasuke, and he mouthed _Whats up? _At her, and she turned away, suddenly starting a vigorous conversation with Hinata about the first thing that came to his head.

"SOOOORRYYY... URGGH!" Naruto came running up, in his usual happy-go-lucky way- Until he ran smack into Hinata, bowling them both over.

He landed on top of Hinata, his face and mouth inches from hers. "S-sorry, Hinata" he said, blushing a deep red when he relised how gorgeous her beautiful lavender-coloured eyes where, so intriguing.

He quickly got off Hinata, after hearing Neji almost have a heart attack. He was highly protective of his little sister **(yes, I decided to make them brother and sister in this story)**

"You dobe" Sasuke hissed as he yanked Hinata off the ground. Naruto still looked flushed.

"Alright, let's go" Sakura said, still peeved.

"Yes! Please!" Said Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

The train ride was particularly silent, except for Naruto, who was badgering Sasuke to tell him if he really did actually like Karin, or whether he was using her.

"You can tell me, Sasuke"

"Shut it, dobe"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because"

"Because...."

"WHY?"

"...."

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up!"

Sakura listened to their conversation intently, trying to find out what the deal was. But Sasuke did not reveal anything. He did not look happy, however.

When the train arrived at Sasuke and Sakura's stop, Naruto shook his fist at him "This isn't over, Uchiha" He yelled.

"Whatever, dobe" Sasuke said, a small grin creeping over his face.

They walked in silence, until they reached the bridge where she went one way, he another.

"Sakura" He said, turning to face her.

"What?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"........"

"Is this about Karin?"

"........."

"Look Sakura, I don't know what is up with you, I haven't done anything. Bye" He walked up his way to home.

Sakura stared after him, as thunder cracked up ahead and the rain began to tumble down. She let her tears flow, mixing it in with her pain and sorrow that the boy she loved didn't see her affections even see it.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke grumbled as the rain started pouring down, as he made the short journey to his house. The rain pattered down on his raven coloured hair as he yanked the door open, full aware that no one would be home, his older brother Itachi would be out drinking with his mates.

"I'm home!" Sasuke called out sarcastically, thinking no-one would reply.

"Hello?" Called out a familer voice. Sasuke was so surprised, he almost yelled out.

He followed the voice until he entered the kitchen, and gave a exclamation of suprise when he saw a familer blonde-haired man sitting on the kitchen stool.

"Deidara?!?!? What the FUCK are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Oh, Hi, Sasuke. Thats not a nice way to greet someone, hmm?" Deidara turned around to smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke shuddered in return. God, Deidara was one of Itachi's creepy friends that Itachi always got drunk with. Don't normally randomly appear in his kitchen, though.

"Is that Sasuke I hear?" Came a voice, and Sasori appeared from the toilets.

"What the FUCK?" Sasuke said, then stormed up to his room. He flipped open his cell phone to find four new text messages:

_Why wont u tell me?!?!?!?_

That was from Naruto

The next one read:

_RAWWWRRRZZ_

From Ino; Sasuke chuckled at the randomness.

_Listen Sasuke, I don't understand why you would date Karin. She is a skank, and a cow, and she doesn't care about anyone other than herself._

It was obvious who that was from.

Sasuke instantly typed a reply:

_Whats that supposed to mean??_

The reply from Sakura was almost instant:

_I mean, I can't believe you don't relise there are others who might be better for you_

Sasuke instantly went cold, and it's not from the fact that there were possible paedophiles in his kitchen.


	3. The Vibe

**~~ THANKS AGAIN everyone for all your support-**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO, blah blah you know the drill...**

**HERES Chapter 3-**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Vibe

"Sasuke? You cool man?"

Sasuke ignored the question and continued fiddling with his straw. Ever since that text from Sakura, he could not get her out of his head.

"Oi, Uchiha, you going to eat that?" Kiba poked at his burger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his lunch towards Kiba, who wolfed it down like a animal. "Oi, Sasuke, you have to get us into the Vibe tonight" He said, through a mouthful of food.

"Whatever. Just be there at the front entrance at opening time and I'll get you in, okay?" Sasuke ripped his straw to bits, and stared at the ground.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"Sakura, we have to get into that club" Ino said, slamming her hands on the table, all business.

"Yes! Ino, time to concoct the perfect plan! Hahah" Tenten laughed like a maniac.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sure, she wanted to get into the club, but she wanted to do it like a normal human being. Tenten and Ino where too outgoing for her and Hinata, who was looking more and more worried.

"Uh- uh... T-tenten, are you sure that....?"

"Hinata! This is drastic! Okay, here's the plan......."

"Thats ridiculous, Tenten"

"THATS GENIUS TENTEN!! THIS PLAN CAN'T FAIL!!"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Sakura, lighten up. We are doing this for you"

"Uh... I don't think this p-plan will w-work"

"LETS GET READY!!!!!" Ino cried, bolting off to her next class.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all"

"Can it, Tenten, we can still do this"

"My moustache keeps smudging. YOU SAID THIS WAS WATERPROOF EYELINER!"

"It is! Your sweat, however, BEATS EVEN THE LIKES OF HUMANITY!"

"Ouch"

For strange 'men' in moustaches and cloaks walked up to the front of the line. "This is ridiculous" Sakura said, under her breath.

"Names?" enquired the bouncer, staring at them with a strange look.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Ino said proudly, smirking, thinking it was too easy.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Uh..." The bouncer glanced at his list, and noticed that someone had already entered under those names "Excuse me but..."

"SAKURA? INO? What the ever-loving FUCK?!"

Sakura felt like dying on the spot where she stood. In front of them, was none other than the REAL Sasuke Uchiha. Having heard the commotion outside, he came to investigate.

"You know these people, Mr. Uchiha?" The bouncer enquired.

"Yeah.. They're with me. Let them in please" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The bouncer unclipped the gate and let them in without another word.

As they walked in, Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear "You look hot in that moustache"

Sakura blushed in the darkness as Sasuke's hot breath tickled her ear.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN! Where did you go hunnnnnnney?" Karin barged past Sakura, pushing her to the side.

"Nowhere Karin" He said, shooting a apologetic look at Sakura. She shrugged it off, and went to find her friends, who had all scampered.

"Awwwww, okay. Come dance Big Boy!" Sakura could faintly hear Karin's whines as she walked off, trying to keep her dignity.

She searched for Ino, and found her in a tongue-battle with Sai. Sakura smiled, partly because Ino had gotten what she had wanted. Sakura hoped she had removed her moustache first. Despite what Sasuke had said, those things did not look attractive on girls.

She was mingling with some people when a rough hand pushed her.

"Hey bitch!"

Sakura turned to see who had called her that.

Karin stood there, flanked by Tayuya and Shiho, a evil sneer on her face.

"Listen, Forehead girl. Sasuke is MINE now. Back off, and stop chasing after a taken man. He's mine. You will never get him. There is no way he would want a girl whose only feature is her oversized FOREHEAD!"

With the word 'forehead' Karin gave Sakura an almighty push, and Sakura fell over- Right into the punch bowl.

Sakura wiped the punch out her eyes in time to see Karin and her ARMY OF SKANKS walk off, laughing coyly.

She suppressed a sob, and ran right past Sasuke, who was going to give her a hand and help her up.

When she reached her destination, she pushed open a door marked 'LADIEZ' thankfully, no one was in the toilets, and she washed her face.

Someone opened the door, and Sakura's heart sank to see who it was- The raven-haired beauty.

"Sasuke! This is the GIRLS bathroom!" Sakura started to say, tears running down her face.

To her surprise, Sasuke wrapped her in a warm hug "It's okay. I'm taking you home"

"mmmm" Sakura said, snuggling into his chest.

When they reached Sakura's house, Sasuke turned to face her "Your parents home?" he questioned.

"No they- MERGH!" Sakura was surprised when Sasuke wrapped her in a sudden embrace.

She stared into his liquid black eyes. How much did she want to lean onto her tippy toes and kiss him right now.

Sasuke chuckled- a deep throaty, sexy chuckle. "Goodnight Sakura" he said, and squeezed her tight, before letting go and walking into the night.

"Goodnight... Sasuke" Sakura whispered after him.

* * *

**HAHA. I ALMOST made them kiss. ALMOST.**

**It gets interesting from here on. **_**TRUST ME. **_

**_Sorry it was a shorter chapter, I have been BLOODY busy :)_**

**Please review! I want to make sure I am headed in the right direction. :D **

**~~ Will**


	4. A Mess

**Sorry it took me a while for this chapter to come out- I got excited with 'Love Is An Animal' and started updating that one instead ;)**

**Anways- AS PROMISED~ this are going to get alot more interesting for Sakura and Sasuke and Karin. **

**Review it, my lovely angels.... **

**~~ Will**

* * *

"Hey Sakura.. we missed you at the club last night... what did you get up to?" Tenten questioned her through a mouthful of sandwhich.

It was lunchtime at Konoha High, and all the girls could talk about was that _stupid _club, and what a great time they had with all the boys, and Ino's stories of how she hooked up with Sai at least 5 times.

"Uhmm... I had a little run in with Karin... And Sasuke took me home" Sakura admitted, not wanting to look her friends in the eyes, knowing she would see anger.

She sneaked a peek- They looked worried.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ino cried, running over to give Sakura a hug. "That BITCH!" She said, so over dramatically that Sakura wanted to laugh.

"So... anyway, Ino are you going to go out with Sai?" questioned Tenten, trying to draw attention away from Sakura because she could feel her embarrassment.

"We-ell, he said he would consider it, but he said he had something to... sort out first. I have no idea what that means" Ino said, miserably.

"Oh no! You think there someone else?" asked Sakura, instantly feeling sorry for poor Ino.

"I don't know" whispered Ino, looking upset. She genuinely liked Sai, so hearing that there might be someone else that Sai has to sort out made Ino feel like she wasn't worth the effort.

"U-um guys? D-did you hear the n-news?" Hinata said, blushing when she had everybodies attention on her instantly.

"What?" Said Sakura, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Sasuke and Karin h-had a fight... They m-might... _b-break up..."_

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

* * *

"Whats your point, Karin?" Sasuke said, through clenched teeth.

"YOU didn't TELL me where you were, last night, mister!" Karin shouted, looking hurt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hell, this bitch is annoying.

"DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME, YOUR MY _BOYFRIEND, _REMEMBER?!?!?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I saw what you did to Sakura, Karin. Now that was a bitchy thing to do. Seriously, and Sakura is the nicest girl I've met...."

"What are you saying, Sasuke... Are you saying you like Forehead girl more than meeeeeee?!?!?"

"Maybe... Maybe I do Karin! It's over"

Sasuke walked off, leaving Karin there, who was crying like she was the victim in this situation.

He had to find... Sakura... and tell her... how he felt.

* * *

**SORRY its such a short chapter! I had to finish this little 'Karin' saga before someone rips my throat out. BUT I CAN TELL YOU~ everyone, I think Karin is a annoying bitch and a appalling skank, too :D**

**Next chapter should be up soonish. **

**~~ Will**

**REVIEW PEOPLE :D**


	5. Together At Last?

Heeelo~~!!

**Sorry about Sasuke's OOCness in this chapter... but sometimes its necessary **

**~~ Will**

**Heres chapter 5~!!**

* * *

5- Together at Last?

**Sasuke Pov**

* * *

Sasuke was relieved to be out of Karin's control- He wanted to party. But first, he had find Sakura. She made him see the light, so therefore she should know the good news first.

He walked quietly but quickly down to the cafeteria, and scanned the laughing faces for Sakura's familer pink hair and emerald eyes. He found her- her beautiful face laughing.

Sasuke didn't want to walk over to her suddenly- He just wanted to look at her. _What is this feeling? _He wondered, placing a hand over his stomach, which he suddenly had dancing butterflies. _Nerves... Why? _He pondered, wondering why he couldn't summon the courage to walk over to Sakura and tell her the news.

_Am I...? I am _falling _for her! _He shook his head. Why? Sakura was like his best female friend. There's no way he can just go up to her and declare his undying love and affection towards her. She'd freak out. Any self respecting person would. And then the rumours would go round- _Sasuke Uchiha is whipped!_

He shook his head in disgust, and walked away- He would a chance to tell her... soon.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

"Sasuke's staring at you, Sakura" Ino giggled, evidently forgetting her troubles with Sai. "Really?" Sakura said, automatically touching her hair to make sure that it was okay.

"Really.. Oh wait, he's gone. I wonder what that is about" Ino said, looking troubled.

"Who knows... Maybe he did actually break up with Karin! That would be good, right Sakura?" Tenten turned to look at Sakura, who's head was hanging down.

"H-hey... Sakura... You o-okay?" Hinata said, looking at her with her usual shy concern.

"I'm fine... It's just that..." Sakura looked away again, feeling three pairs of eyes boring into her skull.

"Ino?" Came a husky, sexy voice.

"Sai?" Ino said, trying to contain the excitement in her face and pretending that it was cool. "Whats up?" She said, trying to act like she didn't particularly care that he was here. "Um, can I talk to you Ino... um, _privately?" _He said, with emphasis on 'privately'.

"Of course... Sai" She said, giving an excited look to Tenten, Sakura and Hinata who gave her excited thumbs up to her back.

Sakura watched them talk carefully, not much happening. She turned to Hinata and Tenten and whispered "I wonder if they will get together..."

"Uh... I think so, stupid" whispered Tenten back, pointing.

Sakura turned to see Ino and Sai sharing a passionate kiss, and she smiled happily. _I'm glad something is actually going right for one of us..._

Sakura reached the usual meeting spot for the train gang, and to her suprise Naruto was there first, along with Sasuke. They were standing together, looking suspiciously bright-eyed. "What's going on..." Sakura said, staring at them with shifty eyes.

"Nothing...." Said Naruto as if something was, indeed going on.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

* * *

_~ A few minutes before ~_

"Oh. I see" Naruto said, sitting back down on the wall.

"Yes. So now you my situation, dobe. So, what should I do?" Said Sasuke, placing his head in his hands, looking thoughtful.

Naruto looked like he was actually thinking which was A) _Scary_ and B) _Alien_. Sasuke was so creeped out that he quickly said "stop thinking, its freaking me out"

Naruto ignored the jab and said in a serious voice "I think you should tell her"

"And risk social suicide? Yeah, right. Nice try dobe"

"Suck it up, diddums. Seriously, you like the girl, you do something about it, 'kay?"

"You know what, Naruto?"

"What?"

"Thanks. I'll do it"

The train ride was all but silent, due to Sasuke's nervousness about what he was about to do. Sakura caught on to his silent mood, and gave him a funny look. He tried to ignore it feeling that if he did anything about it, he would scream.

When they left the train, Naruto gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up, which Sasuke returned with a sarcastic cheesy smile.

As they walked up the stairs, Sasuke's heart felt like it was going to explode. He had never experienced this feeling before, not with Karin, not with any other girl. "Sakura" he said, grabbing her by the arms when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Hmm... What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura said, looking slightly worried at the intenseness in his eyes.

"I... Have something to say" Sasuke said, sucking up all the courage he had to say the following words.

"I... I... hope you _do good in the maths test tomorrow"_ He finished lamely.

"Oh" Sakura evidently was disappointed. "Yeah thanks, you too" She said, turning around so he wouldn't see her tears.

He felt like kicking himself. As he walked away in his direction, he turned around slightly to see if Sakura was walking away too.

"Sasuke..." Her voice came. She hadn't walked away from him. Ever. Feeling like crying, Sasuke walked over to Sakura, and pulled her to him close to her.

"_Sakura.. I love you"_

Pulling her face towards his, he shared the most beautiful, passionate kiss in the world. He could feel her tears running down her face, and meshing in with his. "Whats wrong?" He said, pulling away from her so he could see her face clearly.

"I'm... So happy, Sasuke. I love you too" She kissed him back, feeling all the happiness and love in the world as they wrapped their arms around each other.

_I am right where I belong..._

* * *

**HOW 'BOUT IT???**

**I'm not sure whether or not to leave it there or continue- **

**If you think I should continue, please review and tell me. Otherwise I'll just leave it there, because I really like that for an ending.**

**So- I only continue it if you guys want me too. :D**

**Thanks everyone for being so supportive for my first fanfic.**

**~~ Will**


	6. Fun In The Surf

DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND~~!!! I decided to continue xD

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS :D **

**This chapter is dedicated to~**

**'-CherryBlossom1997**

**For convincing me to actually continue :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. (SHOCK HORROR! I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED! THANKYOU WILL FOR POINTING THAT QUITE OBIVIOUS POINT TO ME~!!!!)**

**Sasuke: Cut the sarcasm.**

**Will: Shuttit bitch.**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Will: 'Hn' me one more time and I'll shove it down your throat.**

**Naruto: Believe it! **

**Will and Sasuke: ..........**

**~~ Without further ado~ HERES CHAPTER 5!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Six- Fun in the surf

Ever since Sakura and Sasuke, and Ino and Sai got together, the two group merged into one, and they all got along very well, with new relationships blossoming every day they sat together. They were all together now, with Hinata on the edge of the table next to Naruto, and Ino and Sai sitting together next to Naruto, with Neji tucked in on the end. On the other side of the table, sat Shikamaru, Tenten and Kiba, in that order.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the table opposite Hinata. Sakura was lying on her stomach on the remaining table seat space, her head facing Sasuke. She was drawing something on his knee. When she had finished she rested her head on his lap, and he smiled slightly at the pleasurable sensations he got from her slowing rubbing her hand in circles on the inside of his thigh, moving up and up...

"Sasuke! Did you even hear what I said?"

Sasuke looked up, irritated at Naruto for disrupting Sakura. "What?!?" He said, staring at Naruto with a slightly irritated look.

"Are you coming to the beach?"

"What?"

"The beach. We. Are. Going. To. The. Beach. Got it? Saturday, please be there. You too Sakura" Kiba said, rolling his eyes at Sasuke.

"YAAAAAY. THE BEACCHHH ARE YOU EXCITED, HINATA?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto shouted, reaching over to give Hinata a giant hug. Hinata went bright red, and of course.

Fainted.

"ITACHI!"

Sasuke stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs at the Uchiha residence. He rolled his eyes. Of course Itachi wouldn't be awake yet. He didn't get back until about two am in the morning. "I'M BORROWING THE CAR, GOT IT?" Sasuke shouted for no reason. He grabbed the keys, and quickly sent Sakura a brief text.

**YOU READY TO GO, BEAUTIFUL? ON MY WAY TO PICK YOU UP**

The reply was instant:

**BORN READY. I'M WAITING FOR YOU :]**

Sasuke smiled as he put the keys in the ignition and backed out. He had just only recently acquired his P-plates, and being the only one apart from Sai and Neji to do so, he was generally the one who had to drive the gang around.

It was a short drive to Sakura's, less than 5 minutes. He knocked on her door, and after no reply, knocked again.

Suddenly, someone threw their arms around him from behind. Thinking it was Sakura, he turned around and was about to plant a kiss on her, when he saw who it was.

"Why did you leave meeeeeeee, Sasuke-kun?"

Karin.

Sasuke pushed Karin off him, and hissed the words "Karin? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I miss you... Sasuke I-"

"Sasuke? _Karin?"_

_Aww shit. _Sasuke turned to see Sakura staring at them, hands on her hips, a confused look in her jade green eyes.

To Sasuke's relief, Sakura had faith in him. "Karin, could I please ask you to get off my property and stop stalking my boyfriend?"

"YOUR _BOYFRIEND?" _Karin screeched.

"Yes" Said Sasuke firmly, walking over to Sakura and putting a arm over her, landing on her waist.

Karin took one look at Sasuke, and then took a look at Sakura. Bursting into tears, she ran away, shouting and sobbing like a snot-nosed little brat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to face Sakura. "You ready to go?" He said, jingling the car keys in his hand.

"Hold on..." Sakura pulled his face towards hers and their lips connected, moving in perfect sync to each others, just like they where born to do.

Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She giggled slightly and pulled him away from her. "Let's get going, okay?" She said, skipping ahead and jumping into the car.

Sasuke smiled until he heard:

"I GET CONTROL OF THE IPOD!"

_Damn it._

* * *

SAKURA POV~

* * *

"Sakura! Sasuke! Hi!"

Ino waved like a maniac from where the group was sitting in a bunch. Her arms where wrapped around Sai and she looked positivity happy. He massaged her back, planting a small kiss on the back of her neck.

Neji was sitting beside Tenten, wearing only boardies. Despite the fact that she was dating Sasuke, Sakura could not help but admire his lean but extremely toned and fit body. Tenten was in a bikini, and she was blushing slightly, she obliviously had a bit of a thing for Neji. Sakura smiled. Her and Ino will get them together soon enough.

Sakura sat down, with Sasuke sitting next to her. He pulled off his shirt- And Sakura had to refrain from gasping in pleasure. He was- to put it simply- one fiiiiiiiiiine-

"LETS GET SWIMMING! COME ON, HINATA!" Naruto yelled, yanking Hinata off the ground, and dragged her into the ocean. Neji chuckled slightly and offered Tenten his hand. She took it shyly, and he too, pulled her into the ocean.

Ino ran ahead without Sai, who got up slowly. He followed her, an amused smile on his face for every step.

Once they had all gone, Sakura looked over to Sasuke and said "Hey... Where's Kiba?"

Suddenly a panting noise was heard, and Kiba ran up to them. "Guess... What.. Guys?"

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said together.

"I got us.. a beach house. We can stay here until Sunday!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at each other.

_Ah hell...._

* * *

**WHAT IS THOUGHT OF THIS?**

**IT IS STARTING TO GET INTERESTING I MUST SAY!**

**REVIEW. R-E-V-I-E-W.**

**Luffles you all 3**

**~~ WILLY WILL WILL!!!**


End file.
